A Kiss to Remember
by Yukishiro Madoka
Summary: Kikyo witnesses Kagome and Inuyasha kiss. Happy that he is with the one he loves and heartbroken that she isn't the one, Kikyo runs off. There are bonds and promises that not even time, or another girl, can break...[KikxInu] [Oneshot]


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Otherwise Kagome would not even be in the show, and Kikyo and Inuyasha would be together! xD Or Kikyo and Sesshomaru could be together! Whooot! xDD

* * *

Her long, raven hair whipped gracefully across her face as Kikyo gazed solemnly down at the open field, where Inuyasha and Kagome were standing side by side. Kikyo's soul collectors circled around her, depositing the souls of dead maidens into her body. Kikyo sighed inwardly, her sad eyes watching the couple below. 

Kagome shut her eyes and tilted her head up to the sky, feeling the wind blow against her face. Inuyasha turned to Kagome and his lips moved delicately as he spoke. Kikyo simply became a pair of staring eyes, hidden in the shadows. She silently ordered her soul collectors to stay out of sight, and they obediently obeyed, hovering over the tree next to her.

Kikyo closed her eyes. _Inuyasha...is this what you truly desire?

* * *

"So...Kagome, why'd you take me out here anyway?" Inuyasha asked dully. _

"Inuyasha...You still want to become a full demon right?" Kagome's heart beat slightly faster as she remembered that she had sworn to confess her feelings for him tonight. What reactions would he have?

"Of course I do! And nothing you say-nothing anyone says in the matter-will make me change my mind," Inuyashasnapped sternly, crossing his arms over his chest. Hearing his firm, loud words from her location, Kikyo stiffened at his words and sighed inwardly. He was right. He hadn't changed. And he had.

"I think you're perfect the way you are, Inuyasha...What's wrong with being a half-demon anyway?" _Come on Kagome!_ she was telling herself fiercely. _Confess your feelings for him!_

Inuyasha merely scoffed and turned away. "I've made up my mind, Kagome. When I have the Shikon Jewel in my hands, I will use it to become a full demon!" he declared cockily.

"Inuyasha...I..." The words were pushing against her lips and without thinking she swallowed them down, and a choking noise erupted from her throat. "The moon is beautiful tonight isn't it?" sheasked lamely. _Arrgh Kagome! I bet Kikyo didn't have any difficulties with this!_ she scolded herself. Kagome's heart sank as the name flickered through her mind. _Kikyo..._

The wandering soul in search of peace...

The priestess who sealed Inuyasha to the tree, believing that he had betrayed her...

Her incarnation...

Inuyasha's first love...

Her heart began to ache at the thought of losing Inuyasha to Kikyo. Maybe...just maybe...if she confessed that she loved him, maybe he would realize his feelings for her too...When they defeated Naruku and fused the Jewel, he could even wish to be with her always. Anything was possible.

Inuyasha cocked his head at her and turned his head up to gaze at the moon. "Yeah I supppose so..." he said gruffly.

_Come on, Kagome!_ she thought. _It's now or never!_ "Inuyasha...I..." Kagome swallowed again, as if forcing a large mass of glue down her throat. "I...-"

"What? If you got something to say it, say it!" Inuyasha said testily, his head turning sharply to face her. Kagome stopped abruptly, staring hesitantly at him as she stood awkwardly before him. She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes, letting out her breath deeply before her eyes shot open, as well as her determined mouth.

"I love you!" Without thinking, she leaned up to kiss him, and Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't know what to say.It was no surprise. He loved her, and he knew she loved him too. So...why was he so hesitant?

Her lips were soft and smooth, begging him to accept their embrace, to yield to them, to caress them. Something was different about this kiss, something he couldn't quite place his finger on.

Finally, his amber eyes slowly shut as he pressed his lips against hers affectionately. _Kagome..._

_

* * *

_With a somber smile, Kikyo leapt off the tree she had been resting on. Her heart had always ached for Inuyasha's love, but somehow she didn't feel angry. Instead, she felt joyous for him, for he was happy with the one he loved...even if it wasn't her. But she couldn't keep the hurt and sorrow from building up rapidly inside her heart. 

Was she supposed to be angry? She didn't know.

Was she supposed to be sad? Of course. She had feelings too, and a heart, even if her body was false.

Was she supposed to love him? Yes...

Unexpectly, tears trickled down her cheeks and she strided from the scene, her soul collectors following her. Hearing the silent splatter of her tears striking the grass, she walked on, closing her eyes, welcoming the darkness under her eyelids.

_Inuyasha...if this is what you truly desire, I accept it. If this is what makes you happy...I am happy for you too.

* * *

_

Inuyasha's eyes flew open as his nose breathed in a different scent besides Kagome. A familiar scent, in addition to a slight hint of salt water. _Kikyo!_ Inuyasha swiftly turned to the direction of the source of the scent, his lips tearing away from Kagome's.

"Inuyasha...?" Kagome asked questioningly, but Inuyasha had leapt off into that direction without a word. Kagome frowned in confusion.

What was wrong with him? Breaking away so abruptly like that, and without a word of an explanation...

Kagome sighed inwardly. She had seen in his eyes, the same look she recongnized. A feeling of hope, distress, sadness, and joy.

Kagome had the stong urge to follow him, but finally decided to leave him alone. With her head bowing low, she reluctantly trudged back to where the others were. **(A/N I know Kagome wouldn't really do that, but I just want Inuyasha and Kikyo to have some quality time alone! xD)**

**

* * *

**

Kikyo could feel Inuyasha's nearby prescense.

_Is he following me? _she thought frantically, as she began to run blindly through the forest, her vision blurred by tears. Kikyo could feel Inuyasha's nearby prescense...she thought frantically, as she began to run blindly through the forest, her vision blurred by tears.

_No...leave me alone! _

Kikyo ran on.

_This is not what you desire! _

Kikyo continued to run. Running was all she could do.

_Leave me alone and go back to who you belong to! _

When she finally came to a halt, panting slightly, she realized that she had stopped by a huge lake. The night was silent, and all Kikyo could hear was her own panting, the soft whistle of the wind, and the ripples that the breeze was sending into the water.

Seeing no trace of Inuyasha, she shut her eyes and sighed in relief. Had he stopped chasing her? Perhaps.

That was good.

Wiping the tears off her cheeks with her sleeve, she slowly walked toward the lake. Peering into the clear water, she only found her reflection staring sadly back at her. A tear slid down her cheek once more, and it sent ripples into her reflection. She closed her eyes and touched her cheek gently, feeling the wet, fresh trail that her tears left behind.

_Inuyasha, I wasn't enough for you was I? But now, you have chosen another over me, and I am glad for you, even if you do not care for me anymore..._

All of a sudden, Kikyo felt something grab her shoulders tightly and turn her around swiftly. With a soft cry of surprise and bewilderment, she collided gently into a wall of warmth and softness...

Warmth...?

Softness?

She closed her eyes, allowing her tears to be soaked into the soft wall. No...!

_Inuyasha..._

She tried to resist, but his grip was firm, firm enough to hold her, but not too firm as to hurt her. She wanted to cry in frusteration, strike him with her fists in anger, and run away from her life all at once.

What was he doing?

Wasn't he supposed to be with Kagome?

What was he doing here, with her?

What was going _on?_

Kikyo felt his hand gently yet firmly cup her chin and tilt it up so her frightened and desperate eyes met his defiant, determined ones. "Kikyo, how can you say that I don't care for you? I never stop thinking about you, not even for an instant!"

Lost in her own thoughts, she was unaware that she had said her thoughts out loud. She tried to avert his eyes, but her eyes refused to tear themselves away from his. His grip on her shoulders loosened as he stared at her, waiting for her reaction. His words echoed continously inside her mind. _I never stop thinking about you, not even for an instant!_

Tears glistened in her eyes, from frusteration, sadness, and fear all at once. His eyes softened, his grip loosening as he realized how frightened and dismayed she was. He reached out and touched her cheek, yet even though it was similiar to the feeling of a butterly landing upon her skin, she could feel the tingling sensation within her everywhere.

"You have nothing to be frightened of, Kikyo..." Inuyasha whispered softly, caressing the delicate flesh of her milky face. "But I really do...truly care about you."

His words echoed throughout her mind, begging her to accept them, to believe them, to succumb to them.

She forced back her tears, staring through hazy eyes at his face, trying to focus her vision. His face seemed so clear...yet unclear...

His words seemed so untrue...yet so true...

_What am I thinking?_ Kikyo shook her head to clear his replaying words out of her mind. _I'm not going to give myself up to him, not after what I had witnessed! He wants to be with her, so why does he keep coming after_ _me?_

She stepped out of his grasp with ease and slowly backed away from him. His hands twitched towards her again, as if fighting back the urge to reclaim her into his arms once more. He waited for her to speak, his eyes softening slightly.

"Leave me alone, Inuyasha..." she said coldly, hoping that he would notice the bitterness in her voice and leave. She fell back a few steps, but Inuyasha closed the distance between them and grasped her shoulders again.

"Kikyo...I...I can't! I swore that I would always protect you, and you would never be alone!"

"Don't make promises you won't keep..." she said stonily, escaping out of his grip. She turned to leave and had only taken a few steps when Inuyasha's hand clasped her shoulder firmly and roughly turned her around, gazing deeply into her hazel eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked quietly, speaking in such a low voice that she was almost frightened.

Kikyo intensely shook his hand off and backed away from him, her soul collectors encircling her denfensively.

"Inuyasha, did you already forget the so-called "promise" you made before my death?" she questioned angrily, sadly."You told me that you loved me, and that you would be with me no matter what...So...go...leave and return to that girl. You're more happy with her. Go to her and leave me alone..."

She turned once more and began to walk away, her soul collectors automatically following her. Inuyasha's piercing gaze stung her back like a lash, but she refused to turn back to look at him. She continued to walk, managing to block out thoughts of the one she loved.

Suddenly, Inuyasha grabbed her hand roughly and swiftly jerked it, catching her in a warm, loving embrace as she fell against his soft, red cloak.

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha said quietly, pressing her soft, warm body against his. Kikyo began to resist, but his grip only tightened as she attempted to break out of his strong hold. She eventually surrendered herself to him, and her head went back to resting against Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha rested his head lightly on her shoulder, his head leaning gently against hers. Kikyo shivered once more as she felt his hair brush softly against her cheek, and his warm breath caress her bare neck.

_Why...? Why is he making me feel so...vulnerable...? Somehow...the way he's holding me so affectionately in his arms...it feels...different from the other times we've embraced..._

"Don't you understand, Kikyo? I could_ never_ be happy without you..." His arms wrapped around her more tightly, and he felt her heart pulse steadily against his chest. She felt so nice...so soft...so warm.

He wanted to put her on and never take her off.

He wanted to embrace her and never release her.

He wanted to love her and never leave her.

"Inuyasha..." Kikyo whispered softly, snuggling closer to him. "Do you really mean that...?"

"I meant every word I said, Kikyo...I swear..." Inuyasha felt Kikyo snuggle affectionately against him again, and he could not deny the pleasure that was spreading over him at her comforting touch. The smooth texture of her white kimono top in addition to the warmth and softness of her skin felt soothing against his body. Glancing down at her, he took in her elegant features...

Her long, ebony hair, silkier than silk itself...

Her beautiful, hazel eyes, deep pools that could drag him into their depths...

Her tender lips, soft skin he loved to taste and caress...

Her pale cheeks, flesh that glowed in the silvery moonlight...

The folds of her smooth, white kimono top...

Her delicate fingers, always graceful in every movement...

Her warm, soft body, her small form which he loved to embrace...

He inhaled in her scent deeply, and aside from the smell of bones and soil, she smelled strongly of a meadow of fresh flowers. It had been a long time since he felt the warm feeling of having Kikyo in his arms like this, and reliving it so suddenly made him refuse to let her go.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered sadly. Her heart throbbed painfully, as if assuring her to continue. She looked up at him, her sad eyes filled with sorrow and longing.

"You do know that even if our heart's greatest desire is to always be with one another, we...cannot ever be togeth-" Kikyo was cut off as he turned her head, and Kikyo's eyes widened as he captured her in a deep kiss, pressing his lips softly against hers.

_I've changed my mind...When I obtain the Shikon Jewel, I shall use it to revive Kikyo instead of becoming a full demon...Then, we can finally be together..._

The kiss swept through Kikyo, and her hazel eyes slowly shut as she pressed back. _Inuyasha...

* * *

_

A/N. Gah, it was kinda corny but eh...-shrug- It just popped randomly into my head one day. xD R&R please, and tell me what you think. NO FLAMES. There, I wrote that in big letters. xD


End file.
